The present invention relates in general to molded automotive interior trim components, and, more specifically, to a decorative appliqué having an embossed pattern.
Interior trim systems for automotive vehicles typically include multiple trim sections mounted to various support structures in the vehicle. Some sections are abutting to give a substantially continuous surface, and others may be mounted remotely within a passenger cabin. Such trim systems may include instruments panels with multiple abutting sections, door trim systems, and ceiling trim. The interior trim components may provide various functions and are styled according to various decorative shapes and surface treatments.
A typical interior trim component comprises a plastic-molded part formed as an in-mold lamination, wherein a visible surface of the trim component is formed from a film or appliqué which is itself a thin molded plastic part with a pigment (e.g., paint or dye) layer on its outer side. The appliqué is placed in another mold where a structural backing member is injection molded against the appliqué resulting in a structurally rigid component with a desired decorative treatment on the visible surface.
Some interior trim components may include a curving or twisting surface, such as at the corners or other boundaries of an instrument panel. During molding of the appliqué/film, highly curved surfaces are typically formed using a deep draw mold process wherein a vacuum pulls an initially flat sheet onto a curved mold surface while being heated.
For styling purposes, it may be desired to utilize an appliqué having other than a monotone colored surface. For example, a printed or silk-screened ink pattern may be applied to the appliqué in order to provide a visually interesting surface. However, the pattern is most easily applied to the appliqué while it is a flat sheet and prior to molding into its approximate final shape. During deep drawing for forming a highly curved surface, the printed pattern distorts as the film stretches to conform with the deep draw mold. Consequently, the resulting pattern is not uniform, and the distorted appearance of the resulting trim component is undesirable.